Thaddeus Ross
Thaddeus Ross is former Lieutenant General for the United States Army and military leader responsible for getting Bruce Banner involved in the experiment which led to the accident that turned him into Hulk. He is now the U.S. Secretary of State and works closely with the Sokovia Accords. Biography ''The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture Sometime after Banner accident, Banner spoke to Ross about the accident and revealed to Ross that he will find a cure, Ross refuses to allow him to get a cure, but Banner disobeys him and runs away. Ross orders his men to capture Banner. Iron Man 2: Public Identity With Tony Stark getting worse, Senator Stern called Ross. When Ross arrived in Stern's office, he told him to forgive him as he was in a bit of a hurry as this was taking him away from the Gamma Project and he wanted to get back to it. Ross said that the US army couldn't afford to wait Tony Stark to smarten up. He told both Stern and James Rhodes to follow him. Ross was about to show them something that was classified top secret, Stern asked where Justin Hammer was and Ross told him that Hammer was on the way, Ross told them that their new weapon would be the right way to send the right message to the enemies of freedom, the message being that they don't need Tony Stark. When Hammer arrived he presented to Rhodes and Ross the Aerodymamic Marvel, which he considered to be the next step on close-quarter combat with full protection and attack capabilities. When testing the machine it was shot down and fell into an enemy zone. Ross was informed that Iron Man was heading in to clean up. Ross was interested in seeing what Stark could do. After Stark saved the pilot, Ross ordered him to land on Cairo Weat Air Base immediately. Stark met with Ross and asked if he had something to ask him, Ross told him that they picked up on a shoot out with the Congolese Army and Stark didn't return fire, stating that when someone fires on an American, that American has to fire back, he also told him that by claiming that he won't make any more weapons, he was distancing himself from his father's legacy. Stark warned him that if he heard about another innocent being put in harm's way there would be consequences. The Incredible Hulk General Thaddeus Ross gets an agreement with the scientist Bruce Banner, his daughter's fiance, for working on a Government's project to render soldiers immune to Gamma Radiations. The experiment fails and Bruce transforms in to a giant and amazingly strong brute, who flees after injuring Betty. Taken by a sense of guilt and rage, Ross puts his life at the service of a single cause: to hunt down and capture Bruce Banner. Five years later, Ross manages to track Banner because of his contaminated blood, found in a bottle of Guaranito. Ross engages one of the best operatives at his disposal, Emil Blonsky, and sends him in the village of Rocinha, near Rio De Janeiro, where the drink is produced. The team fails to capture Bruce, who becomes the Hulk and flees. When Blonsky comes back and is told how Banner has become the Hulk, he accepts to be injected with an experimental version of the Super Soldier Serum, developed by Ross' researchers. When Leonard Samson, Betty's new boyfriend, warns Ross that Bruce has come back to Virginia, Ross and his forces, super-powered Blonsky included, attacks the Culver University in an attempt to capture Banner. Ross uses all his men and his new weapons created by Stark Industries, but fails once again, and Betty flees with Bruce. With much of Ross' surprise, Blonsky manages to recover very fast from the wounds suffered in the battle with Banner, that because of the Serum. General Ross manages to track Banner's accomplice and has his lab taken in custody by the Army. Unknown to Ross, anyway, Blonsky goes to Samuel Sterns' lab and forces him to inject him with Bruce's DNA, which reacts with the Serum and transforms him into a Hulk-like monster. For stopping Blonsky, Ross accepts Banner's help, and has The Hulk fight The Abomination. At the end of the battle, Ross takes Blonsky in custody, while Banner is disappeared once again. Later, in a bar, Ross meets Tony Stark, who wants to talk with him about the "Avengers Initiative" that might interest him. The Consultant Tony Stark's meeting with Ross was arranged by Phil Coulson and Jasper Sitwell to prevent Ross from releasing Blonsky. Fury's Big Week In need of new information about the Hulk's movements, Ross obtained the World Security Council's permission to extract the data from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s computers. A few hours later, Ross was confronted by Nick Fury himself. Ross told Fury that he wasn't going to leave the safety of the world in his hands. Ross then left, claiming that he had "a Hulk to catch". The Avengers When Natasha Romanoff recruited Banner to help S.H.I.E.L.D locate the Tesseract, she mentioned that the organization had helped keep other interested parties off of Banner's trail, referring to General Ross. Captain America: Civil War ''To be added Character traits Ross is a proud, loyal, and perhaps obsessive, American soldier. His respect, loyalty and charisma towards his fellow soldiers are fitting traits to a patriot and war hero. However, while these may be his best traits, they are also arguably his worst traits. Believing that his service to the army is for the greater good of his country, his loyalty and attachment lie almost completely to the army, even at the cost of his love for his own family. He has very little respect for weak Americans or any desire to protect their rights and liberties, and something of a hatred of anyone who possesses power greater than the American army, such as the Hulk. He's a loner, and tends to keep a distance from everyone, even from his own daughter, in order to accomplish the best to his duties. He sees the Hulk as a precious resource for the Army and considers him and Bruce Banner properties of the US Government. In many ways, Ross is an excellent soldier. He is a skilled pilot and tactician, a charismatic and capable leader, and a man capable of gaining the respect of every soldier. But on the other hand, if he were to possess even more power and authority beyond his position, were it not for his loyalty to America, there wouldn't be so many differences between him and a true dictator. Relationships *Bruce Banner - Former Ally. *Emil Blonsky - Former Ally. *Betty Ross - Daughter. *Leonard Samson - Former Ally. *Tony Stark - Associate. Behind the scenes *It took 75 minutes to apply Ross' makeup each day for The Incredible Hulk. This included facial scars, a toupee, eyebrows, and his moustache. *William Hurt's stature played some part in his casting for this role. Director Louis Leterrier wanted Ross to be a "big, scary mountain of a man". Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 films) **''The Incredible Hulk'' (First appearance) - William Hurt **''The Consultant'' (Recycled Footage) - William Hurt **''The Avengers'' (Mentioned only) **''Captain America: Civil War'' - William Hurt *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 comics) **''The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture'' **''Iron Man 2: Public Identity'' **''Fury's Big Week'' Trivia *General Ross is the father of Betty Ross. His love for her, however, conflicts with his love for his country and his duty. Gallery ''The Incredible Hulk'' william-hurt-general-thunderbolt-ross--large-msg-120957844416.jpg|Ross in the hospital after the accident. Hurtross.jpg Thaddeus Ross.jpg iron-man-20080409004656933-000.jpg|Thunderbolt Ross william_hurt5.jpg|Ross with Emil Blonsky RosswithBlonsky-TIH.png|Ross with Blonsky. incredible-hulk-movie-william-hurt-general-thunderbolt-ross.jpg|Ross commanding his men 20878774-20878776-large.jpg|Ross with his daughter, Betty detail.jpg|Ross with Bruce Banner ross.PNG|Ross with Tony Stark RossintheBar-Consultant.png RossSmoking-Consultant.png RossConsultant.png ''Iron Man 2: Public Identity'' tumblr_md6qoePssg1qk6ramo1_1280.jpg|Ross and Stark meet at a Hammer Industries weapon demonstration, in Iron Man 2: Public Identity. tumblr_md6qoePssg1qk6ramo2_1280.jpg ''Captain America: Civil War'' Captain_America_Civil_War_Teaser_HD_Still_8.JPG Civil War Thaddeus Ross-1.png Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 18.JPG Captain America Civil War 106.png Captain America Civil War 110.png Promotion and Filming Captain_America_Civil_War_Filming_BTS_-_2.jpg Captain_America_Civil_War_Filming_BTS_-_1.jpg See Also *Thaddeus Ross (Lee series) References (Earth-616)| }} Category:The Incredible Hulk characters Category:Captain America characters Category:Villains Category:Special Forces Personnel Category:Secret keepers Category:Fathers Category:Secretary of Defense